jradgex_hesus_chandlerfandomcom-20200214-history
Love
love nibba was a fupa male who served as the Boss of the streamers people during the Trade Fuckeration's invasion of my boobs. love governed the streamers from the city of Oithona Gaga within Nihgras oceans, keeping a close eye on gagas affairs and, for a time, assuring that the fupas and the human population of boo boo bear did not interact. He initially refused to help the fupa during the invasion, rejecting foreskin Master bew abbin and Paddle ken from mommy's boy podcast( http://kenneththinks.tumblr.com/)when they requested it, but ultimately had a change of heart. love agreed to ally with the dindoo after Jar Jar Binks brought queefs before the leadership, and the young queen pleaded her case. After the Battle of boobs, in which the hi chew and the chris chans were victorious over the federation force, love joined Queen Aqua man in peace. love' tenure as gimp ended sometime before the Cuck Wars, and he attended nolan jetstreams funeral after her death at the end of the war. soon after When stu is about to leave cory's house, he finds manko, who is sitting depressed and eating a blue waffle hat instead of being with cory . stu approaches her and asks what happened, she replies, "I hate big cocks." And then stu sees that cory is dancing with another german. Before leaving, he shoots cory with his cock , leaving him trapped into an ice cum block. Astonished by what happened, love tries to pull out him from the cum but he fails falling on the floor knock the fucker into a 5 year coma. after awakening in the 90th century , love was known as a veteran of wars. At one point in his life, he was infected with a species of pakistan that , greatly increased his lifespan and giving him several abilities that made him a natural sucker . He went on to gain a reputation as the world's greatest sucker, having originated all sucking techniques, he became known as the "fucker of Sucking." He would later pass this knowledge on to The boss nass. He employed camouflage techniques that made him invisible, even in the brightest, most exposed areas. He was said to never require a spotter, and could stay in the same prone fucking position without moving for days or even weeks at a time. The closest to an actual spotter was his pet rabbit . Adding even more to his formidable arsenal was his own body which was said to have been photosynthetic. love wears false teeth and had the ability to bulge his eyes out of their sockets. At some point after World War III, he modified his Mosin chikie Nuggies to fire tranquilizer sharts Love's'' death is somewhat changed from the sunday morning cartoon. In the 2007 anime, he initially attacked chris chan. Also in the 2017 anime, love was shot in the liver while in the 2009 anime, he was shot in the cock. ... In short, his habit is one of the reasons that leads him to death, apart from knowing too little that dumb fuck. QUOTES : "You no tinken yous greater than the futas? i like this. Maybe we being friends." : -love, to the red ranger : : Uh-oh! Somebody's got a frowny face. Boo! Better luck next time! : "Well, I could have gotten here sooner, but I stopped on my way to plow YOUR mother!" -love saying this to hayden Category:Character